narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Shinji Mitokado, 7 Leeren, Kage vs Hotaka
Die Clan-Shinobi auf dem Schlachtfeld wundern sich, wohin das Juubi verschwunden ist. Die eintreffende Hanabi erklärt den anderen, da sie das Geschehen mit ihrem Byakugan verfolgt hat, was passiert ist, und erzählt, wie das Juubi anscheinend in den auf ihm liegenden Hotaka hineingesogen und komprimiert wird. Hotakas Körper weist nun neue Merkmale auf, wie spitze Fortsätze und diverse Zeichen auf der Rückenpartie. Seine rechte Körperhälfte hat zudem nun ein geschupptes Aussehen. Die zudem eintreffenden Kage sowie Lilly sind schockiert, wobei diese erklärt, dass er schon bemerkt hätte, was passieren würde. Sie hat gespürt, wie die Bijuu in Hotaka gesogen wurden. Währenddessen meint Haku d. Ä. in Lillys Seele zu Lilly, dass das nicht die finale Form des Juubi sei, Hotaka wurde vorher zum Jinchuuriki. Yamamoto reagiert sofort und setzt im Sennin Modo ein weiteres Mal Senpou: Myoujinmon ein, woraufhin sich einige der Tore über Hotaka aufstapeln und ihn zu Boden drücken. Die Aktion hat aber keine Wirkung auf ihn; er zerschmettert die Tore gleich wieder. Kagin schließt jetzt einige Fingerzeichen und verstärkt die von Yamamoto erschaffene Barriere. Plötzlich verlängert Hotaka seine Fortsätze am Rücken, welche nun zu Händen werden. Diese greifen sich die vier Barrierenwände und zerreißen diese mit Leichtigkeit. Auf Lillys Frage, ob das Juubi nun stärker sei, als zu der Zeit als es noch groß war, antwortet Haku in Gedanken, dass dem nicht so ist. Es kann nun aber seine Attacken kontrollierter und präziser einsetzen. Die drei ersten Kage stellen sich ihm nun entgegen und Yamamoto meint, dass dieser Shinobi stärker sei als er selber. Auf einmal verschwindet Hotaka und taucht in einer Gruppe von 12 Shinobi auf, welche im nächsten Augenblick zerteilt auseinander fliegen. Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Gruppe stellen sich ihm 4 Holzdoppelgänger Yamamotos in den Weg, die jedoch mit einem Schlag einer durch Schwarzen Chakra entstandenen Keule weggefegt werden. Ein heranstürmender Senju, gibt den anderen den Befehl wegzuspringen und setzt ein Katonjutsu ein, bei dem sich aus dem Boden Kibafudas lösen und den Gegner umschlingen. Der Angriff zeigt aber keine Wirkung und der Senju wird von einem Schlag getötet. Lilly ist inzwischen völlig irritiert von der Situation und Yamamoto befiehlt den übrigen Shinobi sich zurückzuhalten. Nun möchte Hirohito einen Angriff starten. Er wendet ein Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu mit Riesen-Shuriken an. Hotakas rechte Hand bekommt plötzlich ein Loch und eine weitere schwarze Masse in Form einer Kugel erscheint über ihr. Mit seinem Speer, der in der linken Hand steckt, und der Kugel springt er zwischen den Shuriken hindurch, welche ohne weiteres zerstückelt werden. Der Hokage erkennt, dass das schwarze Element eine Ähnlichkeit zu Imachis Jinton hat. Da es aber seine Form, wie eine Flüssigkeit, verändern kann, kommt Hirohito zu dem Schluss, dass es sich hierbei vielleicht um eine Kombination von vier Elementen handeln könnte. Auf einmal bläht sich Hotakas Körper unnatürlich auf und er stürzt zu Boden. Yamamoto erkennt, dass er die Kraft des Juubi noch nicht unter Kontrolle hat und sieht darin eine Chance. Er will das Mokuton: Mokuryuu einsetzen, doch Hotakas Oberkörper erscheint plötzlich unter Lilly, nachdem er quasi durch die Erde getaucht ist. Lilly springt gerade auf Hotaka zu, als dieser sie mit seinem Speer angreifen will. Hirohito stellt sich mit Susano'o dazwischen und Yamamoto und sein Klon werden von Hotaka Füßen attackiert. Lilly ist jedoch geschockt darüber, denn die Shinobi sind von ihren letzten Kämpfen bereits arg angeschlagen und bezeichnet ihr Handeln als verrückt. Yuugo gibt darauf zurück, dass es nichts Verrückteres gäbe, als Lilly alleine kämpfen zu lassen und dass der Kampf jedem Einzelnen von ihnen gehöre. Eine Truppe aus Juugo, Izunai, drei Kagen, Tsunade und Hanabi tritt ihrem schlimmsten Feind, Hotaka entgegen und wissen, dass sie es sich nicht erlauben können, nun zu verlieren. Als Erstes greift Izunai, Hotaka mit seinem Katana an, welcher den Angriff mit der bloßen Hand ohne sichtliche Mühe fängt. Anschließend meint er, dass solche Angriffe sinnlos seien, doch Izunai sagt, er habe Hotaka angegriffen, um ihn nicht das Rasenringan benutzen zu lassen. Hotaka bemerkt daraufhin, dass er nun solche schwachen Künste wie das Rasenringan nicht mehr bentzen müsse und zerbricht die Katana. Bevor er Izunai treffen kann, will der Tsuchikage ihn mit seiner durch Stein verstärkten Faust wegschlagen, doch Hokata fängt auch diesen Anngriff mit der Hand ab und schleudert beide zurück. Derweil sieht man ein Gespräch zwischen Yuugo, Hirohito und Lilly, welche dieser dankbar für ihr Erscheinen sind, da sie auch Tsunade "mitgebracht" hat, welche die Kämpfenden mit ihren Heilungskräften unterstützen kann. Danach machen sich die Hanabi, Juugo und Hirohito ebenfalls in den Kampf auf. Izunai fängt seinen Sturz mit einer Rolle ab und sagt, er würde Hotaka so stark unter Druck setzen, dass er keine Chance haben wird, irgenteine Kunst einzusetzen. Daraufhin greift er Hotaka mit Katon: Gouka Messhitsu an, welchem Hotaka jedoch mit Leichtigkeit entkommt. Doch auf einmal wird Hotaka von zwei gigantischen Waffen von beiden Seiten angegriffen Hirohitos gigantische Susannoklinge, sowie Yuugos verwandelter Kassokuken: Isshiki-Arm preschen von links und rechts auf ihn zu und drohen ihn zu zerdrücken. Doch auch diesem Angriff entkommt Hotaka durch seine Geschwindigkeit. Auf einmal wird das Susanno-Schwert mit einem in Klingenform gebrachten schwarzen Chakra entzweigetrennt. Hotaka nennt es naiv, ihn mit roher Kraft vernichten zu wollen und sagt, er wolle Hirohito lehren, was "wahre" Kraft bedeutet. Hirohito aktiviert seine zweite Susannoform, doch ein einziger weiterer Schnitt mit dem schwarzem Chakra reicht, um das Susanno zu zerstören und Hirohito einen Arm abzutrennen. Vor Schmerz schreiend, greift Hirohito seinen Gegner mit letzter Kraft wutentbrannt an. Doch dieser durchsticht den Hokagen mit dem bloßem Arm. Juugo und Hanabi wollen Hotaka keine Ruhe gönnen und greifen ihn gleich danach von hinten an, doch Hotaka blockt Juugos Kassokuken: Isshiki mit einer Hand ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, zieht ihn an sich heran und schlägt ihn dann mit einem Schlag K.O. Danach benutzt Hotaka Juugos Körper, als Schild gegen Hanabis Angriff, zieht diese heran und tritt sie weg. Lilly beobachtet geschockt, wie die mächtigsten Shinobi einer nach dem anderen zu Boden gezwungen werden, obwohl Hotaka sich nicht einmal richtig anzustrengen scheint. Als nächstes tritt Mizugezu gegen Hotaka an und schlägt mit seinem Zanbatou nach seinem Gegner, dieser weicht mit einer Bewegung zur Seite aus, im nächsten Augenblick ist Mizugezus Waffe entzweigetrennt und er selbst mit einem Schnitt des schwarzen Chakras besiegt. Auf einmal tritt der Raikage direkt vor Hotaka auf, um als Anführer gegen den gegnerischen gegen ihn anzutreten. Hotaka bemerkt, dass es irrsinnig für jemanden wie ihn ist, ihm direkt gegenüberzutreten, statt ihn aus einem blinden Winkel anzugreifen. Nach einer kurzen Disskusion stürmt der Raikage mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Hotaka zu. Als dieser lachend den Schlag des Raikagen abblocken will, wird sein Arm auf einmal von einem Erdblock umgeben. Der Raikage rast auf Hotaka zu, benutzt Eburo gegen ihn und trifft ihn auch, jedoch ist Hotaka unverletzt, geschweige denn tot. Hotaka hat einfach das schwarze Chakra als Schild benutz. Doch dies ist noch nicht alles - von hinten taucht Imachi aus der Erde auf und umgibt die Arme seines Gegners mit Erde. Da Hotaka nun in doppelter Gefangenschaft ist, will Izunai ihm nun mit seinem zerbrochenem Katana den Rest geben und stürmt auf ihn zu. Doch Hotaka bricht im letzten Moment aus dem Stein und macht sich bereit, den Angriff zu blocken, ohne zu wissen, dass es bereits zu spät ist - Izunais Gen-Jutsu Sharingan ist bereits aktiv, so dass die Welt verkehrt herum und Izunais Angriff erfolgreich ist. Mit seinem Schwert stößt der San-Nin nach seinem Gegner. Doch auch dieser Schlag wird von dem schwarzen Chakra abgefangen und Hotaka merkt an, dass alle in einer denkbar ungünstigen Stellung stehen. Er aktiviert einen der schwarzen Chakrabälle an seinem Rücken und es gibt eine riesige Explosion. Als sich der Rauch verzieht, ist Hotaka unverletzt und die Shinobi sind in alle Richtungen davon geschleudert. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:S Kategorie:Shinobi